Dragon Wings
by Azrael the Destroyer
Summary: Harry wakes up one night to find dragons outside the castle! With them he finds a beautiful girl. Who is she? Can she really shapeshift? Why can't she remember her past? HPxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nothin belongs to me except the plot and Az. no stealies! XD_

* * *

_

_She doesn't know about the legends. She doesn't know about angels, but she knows about death. She is not afraid._

_Once every millenia, someone is born. A prophesized person with powers unimaginably strong. She will change the world. She is ying and yang. Darkness and light. Love and fear._

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was troubled. It was late at night, broaching the early morning hours, when he decided to fly out over the Forbidden Forest. It had been a habit he developed ealier in his sixth year. It was November, and the air had a definite chill. In silence, he took out his Firebolt and quietly snuck outside.

Insomnia had been plaguing him for a week now. Everytime he fell into a restless sleep, he'd be plagued with visions of fire and destruction. He'd see Voldemort with another woman... a beautiful woman with curly black hair that fell well past her waist and glowing red eyes... and fangs... Voldemort frightened him, but this woman terryfied him. There was something so evil about her.

Ocassionally, he would see a girl. The dreams would always be too vague to make out her features, but he saw that she most certainly a girl and that she had... wings. Black feathered wings. Voldemort and the woman had their eye on her, he knew.

The trees of the Forbidden Forest passed below him and he could feel the wind through his hair. It all seemed so simple up here.

A faint roar broke through the peace. Harry's head jerked up and he saw four large figures in the distance... no, three large figures. One of them was small, but coming towards the castle at such a speed. It was much faster than the other three. Harry watched in horror as one of the following three figures spat a streak of flame at the smaller.

They were _dragons_!

It couldn't be though. Three of them were most certainly dragons - although they did not resemble any dragon Harry had ever seen. They were massive. Two of them were forest green in colour with black horns. The largest had navy blue scales that shone like the night, and silver horns and underbelly. The one in the lead - who was, Harry realised, running from the other three - was small. Smaller than any dragon he had ever seen. It was about ten feet in length, thin and lithe. It's scales were obsidian and cherry red. It weaved gracefully through the air, dodging the streaks of flame. It moved much faster then the larger dragons. It twisted its head around and spat a streak of blue flame at the dragons. It was a weak attack, however, and they dodged.

The blue one took advantage of the little one's momentary lapse and fired a strong black of flame. It hit the little dragon, who screamed in pain. The others finally caught up and began fighting tooth and talon. The little one faught bravely, and even landed a few good hits, but the others over powered it. The blue one dominated and lashed out, gripping one of the little one's broad wings and the sound of snapping followed. The little one screamed again and fired a blast of black fire this time. It badly scorched the blue one in the face, blinding it. By now the little one was badly hurt, but it looked furious. It lashed out like a viper, moving quickly. A crunching sound followed, as the little one dug its teeth into the neck of one of the greens. The other green lunged forward but the little one moved faster and swung the green it had in its mouth around and flung it into the advancing green. She then fired another large blast of black flame which incinerated them. By now the blue had recovered, somewhat. It took one look at the puff of smoke that was once two massive dragons and fled. The little one watched it leave and then collapsed unsteadily into the trees below.

Harry hovered in spot, stunned. The fight had only taken a few minutes. He snapped back into reality and manouvered his Firebolt into the area the little dragon had fallen. When he landed, he saw the ground was littered with broken branches and deep groves where the dragon landed, but he did not see a dragon. He approached the crater area carefully and saw the grass shine in the pale moonlight. He brushed his fingers against them and brought his hand up to the light. Blood.

"Lumos," he whispered. He saw by wandlight that the blood trailed off into the forest. He picked up his Firebolt and ran after it.

After a few minutes he came to the end of the trail and saw... a sleek black wolf, wheezing and limping unsteadily along, trailing blood. Harry could just see the tips of its ears were cherry red. Suddenly, it collapsed on the ground, whimpering. Harry approached the wolf carefully, coming to its side. It opened one golden eye at him and its tail thumped once. Fear shined in its one eye and it quivered at his approach.

"It's alright," he heard himself murmur. "I won't hurt you."

The wolf didn't respond. Its breathing sounded harsh and laboured. Harry knew he had to get help soon. He cursed, wishing he had brought Hedwig with him.

The wolf's eye closed then and its trembling ceased. Harry sighed and started to put his hands under to lift the broken creature up...

When it started to change. Its fur fell off and gave way to smooth, milky skin. Its snout shrank and its features changed until it was no longer a wolf, but the heart shaped face of a young girl. Harry pulled his hands away and stepped back, his heart racing. The wolf had gone. In its place was a girl of about sixteen.

Her tangled hair was obsidian black and cherry red. Her skin was pale and milky. She was thin and lither, her legs were long and shapely. She wore a tattered black robe with a blue and gold school crest Harry didn't recognise. She wore a pleated blue and gold skirt, white shirt that was torn open revealing - Harry blushed - a white lace bra. A school tie was undone and lay across her soft chest. Around her neck was a thin silver chain, a blood red, tear drop diamond dangled from it.

Harry shook himself out of his trance again. Gingerly, he lifted the girl in his arms and found she was surpsingly light. He balanced her carefully in her arms as he climbed onto his Firebolt. He broke through the thick canopy and was bathed in the silver light of a full moon. He sighed and urged the broom forward, slowly, back towards the castle.

* * *

another rewrite of my old story.3rd times a charm!

hope you enjoyed it. plz read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont ownany thing. thanks to all those who reviewed!

* * *

"I don't understand it Headmaster. Potter came here with her not a half hour ago and she was badly torn up, poor thing, but now... well..."

"Extrodinary. I say, Poppy, you never cease to amaze-"

"I haven't done that much yet! No magic or potion could heal her that quickly! Her burns looked like they came from Hellfire and now it's like she was never touched."

Swimming through the layers of fuzz and unconsiousness, Azrael woke up. She was aware of voices, but she didn't bother hearing the words. It was enough to know that she was alive. She was also aware at how weak she felt.

_Wait... where am I?_ _How did I end up here?_ she thought muzzily. Memories came back to her suddenly. Of fire, fear, screaming, flight and escape. Of Voldemort and _her_. She sprung up suddenly, completely alert, heart pounding.

She distantly heard shouts behind her as she took off running, but she was confident no one could catch her. Her bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor and she was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, but she didn't care.

_I have to warn Dumbledore! He must know! Voldemort and Morgana-_ Her thoughts were cut off suddenly as she pitched forward, hitting the stone floor hard. Exhaustion washed over her and her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake."

Azrael opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"How long-" she began, her voice sounding hoarse and weak.

"Two days. How are we?"

She was in the hospital bed again. An old man wearing purple wizard robes with a long, yellowing beard sat at her side. His aura was powerful. The twinkling blue eyes gave away his identity immediately. She sat up suddenly.

"Dumbledore!" She said, her voice stronger now. "I've come to warn you! Voldemort and Morgana-"

He held up his hand and Azrael fell silent. "Yes," he said quietly. "I know."

Azrael gaped. "How?"

"I have my sources." he said mysteriously. "Where do you come from, my dear?"

Azrael froze and furrowed her brow_. Where... where do I come from_? She searched her memories and found them to be distressingly blank. The only thing she could remember was -

Death, fire, pain, screaming, terror -

And nothing else. She slumped back into the soft pillows, feeling drained. "I don't know," she mumbled. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to fight back the images-

_of fire of death of screaming panic they're here oh god help _

-and tried to fight back the stinging tears. She pushed the palms of her hands against her eyes furiously. _No, no crying! I won't cry! No more tears..._

"Child," Dumbledore whispered. "It's alright. You are safe here."

Azrael pulled her hands away, staring at Dumbledore in disbelief. "Where is here?" she asked.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Here is Hogwarts. A wizard boarding school in Scotland. You remember my name, so you must know of Hogwarts?"

Azrael frowned. The name did sound familiar. Yes, she did know Hogwarts. She knew all about it. She knew every twist and every hall and every room. She knew Dumbledore, too.

But how? she wondered. _How can I know these things but know nothing of my past?_

she wondered. 

Azrael said nothing. She closed her eyes again and relaxed. She was safe now. When she opened her eyes again, the paniced, scared look was gone, replaced with a peaceful, sad expression.

"So," she said quietly. "I'm at Hogwarts, then?"

Dumbledore nodded. "In the hospital wing, to be exact."

"I see." she murmured, closing her eyes and settling back into sleep.

"Miss Orion?"

She opened one eye. "Yes?"

"I'm pleased you are safe." he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He left quietly.

Azrael sighed. "I'm glad someone is," she mumbled.

* * *

um thats a short chapter. don't forget to r&r! 


End file.
